


生活琐事

by johnnyvenn



Category: Scent of a Woman (1992)
Genre: M/M, 日常生活 全是老梗 没什么可他哥的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 写来写去，就是查理和中校这对写起来顺手。他们的命运严丝合缝无法分开，让人好羡慕……本人风格相当老派，甜蜜的日常生活是我的最爱，祝有情人终成眷属波波~
Relationships: Charlie Simms/Frank Slade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	生活琐事

床头的闹钟显示7:54，此时此刻闹钟和人都在沉睡。五分钟后，一只手伸过来，在它即将响铃之前精准地按了一下，第一声清脆的提示音还不等破膛而出，就已经憋死。查理半眯着眼睛看了一眼闹钟显示的时间，嘴角不自觉微微翘起——他喜欢在闹钟响起前醒来。查理伸出中指揉掉眼屎，等待眼前的事物恢复清晰，睡意也渐渐从眼角消失。身边的人没有被他的动作打扰，手臂搭在查理的肚子上一动不动。查理永远没法知道弗兰克在装睡还是已经苏醒，在观察力方面远远逊色于一个盲人，这让他很懊恼。每天早上，查理的眼睛能逐渐明亮，而弗兰克的不能，这又让他心怀歉意，尽管弗兰克无数次表示查理的想法是愚蠢的，但身为一个盲人伴侣，查理还在尽量调整心态。

跟着太阳一同醒来的年轻人不应该有太多烦恼，看着弗兰克张着嘴熟睡的脸，一股无与伦比的幸福感从查理手心涌出，如同喷涌的泉水清澈而甘甜。捉弄所爱之人才是开启一天的正确方式，查理合上弗兰克的嘴，捏住鼻子，微笑着看着他的脸憋得通红，弗兰克睁开眼睛，眼珠四处游离找不到聚焦点。在查理咯咯的笑声中，弗兰克赌气地躺着，手臂依然搭在年轻人的肚子上，报复性地用力压住。玩闹了一会，查理又瞅了一眼闹钟，柔声道“弗兰克，我要迟到了。”

对方没有应声，手指伸进查理的睡裤中，抚摸精神百倍的小查理。

“天啊，没时间做了，我真的得起来了！”查理叫道。

弗兰克握住小查理，像握住摩托车把似的，来回扭动。查理越要离开，弗兰克的手越灵活，指尖略过马眼，揉搓龟头，然后快速上下撸动，铁定了心让恋人迟到。一番心理斗争，查理按住那只手，夺回了自己的阴茎，他保持半勃起的状态迅速穿上衬衣，然后跑进洗手间。

出门前，弗兰克还窝在床上，听到查理开门的声音突然大喊，“我的吻别呢？”

没办法，查理又折回来亲吻他。弗兰克紧紧扣住查理的脖子，硬是把舌头挤进去，纠缠着不放。查理气喘吁吁地推开他，用最大的力气掰开弗兰克的手（这个老头可真有劲）一溜烟从卧室逃离，奔向学校。

在去往教室的路上，查理回味着早晨的亲密氛围，情不自禁地有点脸红，中校什么时候变得这么粘人了？向查理索吻的中校似乎和坐在昏暗光线里的那个盲人是两个完全不同的人。自从那张感恩节招聘广告将两人的命运系在一起，就再也无法分开。查理拨开挡在眼前的头发，继续思考。他记得大学刚开学那会，弗兰克还没有搬来波士顿，查理每隔一周要往回跑一次，即便这样，来机场接他的弗兰克恨不得在车上就吞掉他（想到这里查理的脸又红了一层）。哦，还有那要命的电话！明知道学校宿舍两人一间，坏心眼的弗兰克还是会在深夜打来色情电话。每次的开头都是——“查理，你的手现在放在哪里？”查理握着听筒，能听到对面呼吸的声音。查理，查理，查理，弗兰克独特的嗓音摩擦着耳朵。“帮我摸摸你的脸，嘴唇，还有……大腿内则，它是软的吗？哦，我想念你的阴茎，帮我问声好。你在摸你自己吗？我在。还在拨你号码的时候我就已经硬了，你想亲亲我吗？你想摸摸我的乳头吗？你很喜欢这里，不是吗？”在语言的间隙，能听到两股喘息随着电话线越缠越紧，渐渐放大，填满听筒。查理咽了一口口水，把手放进了裤子里。“查理……快速撸动你自己，你想射吗？先别……”弗兰克不说话了，他呼吸急促，喘息中夹杂着呻吟，声音细细的，透着失控的快乐，那呻吟像个姑娘。查理的脸和脖子都红了，他的热情从肚脐以下蔓延到脖子，最终在贴着听筒的那只耳朵上熊熊燃烧。弗兰克正在电话那头抚慰自己的画面太过色情。但是，查理不愿意打破他们性爱中的小习惯——总是弗兰克先高潮，查理随后。如果说两人相处的这段时间让查理发现了弗兰克对他的依赖，那么他的控制欲也逐渐暴露出来。他好像认识了一个新的自我，这多亏了弗兰克。

是什么让他们走到今天这一步呢？当一段亲密关系不知不觉发展起来的时候，人们大多会小心翼翼地回溯过去，这个时候，查理总是会看到那个背对着弗兰克准备离开的自己，同时感到一阵寒冷的颤抖，就像那天在华尔道夫酒店大堂感觉到的一样，他差一点就犯了同样的错误。

在这之前，他们已经糊里糊涂地上过几次床了，查理实在看不清到底谁先伸出的那只手，欲望是不需要解释的，中校让他诧异，却没有让他难受。他们依然一起散步、吃饭、听音乐会，甚至看电影，偶尔抚摸彼此的身体，没有人提起这是为了什么。就像其他事一样自然，但却不能视而不见。直到一点小事挑起争斗，一直避而不谈的大象占据了整个房间，刺耳的辱骂与邪恶的诅咒，弗兰克一贯擅长的拒人千里的姿态。愤怒和委屈在查理的胸口剧烈起伏，中校又变的陌生，他不知道如何辩解，只想转身离开，远离争吵的漩涡。就在查理打开房门的时候，他听到自已的名字被呼唤着，颤抖而虚弱。

弗兰克的声音毫无生命力，一股比黑暗更黑的恐惧袭击了他，抽干了他的呼吸，像一座雪崩的山，轰隆隆坍塌在橱柜上。查理赶紧将弗兰克（他的身体溺水般沉重）扶到沙发上，然后半跪在他身边，用温暖的双手覆盖在弗兰克膝盖上。半响，弗兰克开口：

“我不是真心的，每一句都不是。”

查理柔声道，“没关系，我没有放在心上。”

“其实我想说的是……我是说……哦上帝啊，算了吧，你不应该把时间浪费在瞎老头身上。查理，你有永恒的光明，我只有黑暗。”

两种无比矛盾的心情在弗兰克身体中碰撞，他想告诉查理离开他无法生存，但又不愿意用自己绑架了他。他的理智痛苦而清醒地提醒着，留下查理是一种罪恶，哪怕他再作恶多端，也无法原谅这样的罪恶。

四只手握在一起，查理低下头不断地亲吻，带着安慰将能量源源不断地输送给弗兰克。他看着弗兰克哭湿的脸，坚定地说道：“如果我能抛下你，在纽约的时候我就会离开，我不会阻止你射穿自己的脑袋，不会和你一起回来，继续交往，不会陪你做任何事；如果你也不在乎我，就不会闯进博德帮我说那一番话。本来有无数个机会阻碍我们的命运交汇，可惜我们都错过了。你现在说让我离开，不是太晚了吗？”查理的眼泪纷纷落在他们交握的手上，顺着缝隙流进手心，在那里蒸发。“你不明白吗，弗兰克•史莱德？这一切都太晚了，我不能假装不爱你，你也一样，不是吗？”

很长一段时间，空气中只有安静的沉默。

弗兰克低声问查理，“你刚才叫我什么？”

“弗兰克，我可以这样叫你吗？”

失明的眼睛突然显出一丝微弱的光芒，“你已经这么做了，孩子。”

那天过后，他们再也没有争吵过。没什么比相爱的人互表心意更让人愉快，每一天心口都被撑得满满当当，永远恨时间不够多。最开始在查理看来，除了称呼上从“中校”改成了“弗兰克”，他们跟之前没什么太大的变化。不知不觉查理留宿在弗兰克床上的夜晚越来越多，早晨的分别也更加困难。弗兰克已经不再去想道德方面的问题，如果他这一辈子足够自私，为什么这一次要委曲求全呢？年轻人狂热的、冲动的、不计后果的爱，完全不需要犹疑不决和左右徘徊，弗兰克人生中第一次感觉到灵魂的丰满，尽管无论如何他也没想到这是在失明后才获得的。

说没有争吵其实不完全对，因为弗兰克可不是什么百依百顺的完美恋人，查理也算不上多么心胸宽阔。他们并不是再也没有吵架，只能说没有伤害感情的那种。查理想起有次跟弗兰克在餐厅吃晚饭，那种气愤又无奈的心情再一次涌现出来。

他无法控制自己的愤怒，对，他感到愤怒，即便这对弗兰克来说已经成为习惯，查理也见识过他的这一绝招，但他还是失去了控制。当他们等待晚餐的时候，弗兰克开始鉴赏餐厅中丰富的气味系统，并且滔滔不绝地描述这些姑娘们的生活和面貌，如同一个自大的侦探开始炫耀他精妙绝伦的推理。查理感觉到的不是曾经面对弗兰克奇异嗅觉时的惊叹，而是被莫名其妙的怒火填充。他的脸色变得很难看，可是指望弗兰克观察到他的不满是不可能的，这样想来查理开始认为自己不可理喻。弗兰克是我的所有物吗？愤怒过后查理反思，他惊讶地探查到心中那股无比强大的控制欲，这令人厌烦，于是他的愤怒调转方向冲向自己。

回到家里，弗兰克的话变少了，他沉默着慢吞吞地脱掉外套，站在原地，嘴巴开合想说些什么，手指擦过发丝然后定住没有了动作。灯光照拂着弗兰克手足无措的样子，让查理感到心动。弗兰克最终说：

“你今天兴致不高啊。”

“没有。”

弗兰克歪头“看”着查理，“真的吗？你开心吗？”

“我……很开心啊，晚餐很棒。”

“当然。”弗兰克靠近查理，双手放在他的脸上，“不要以为我看不见就可以对我撒谎，我能摸到。”

承认嫉妒是一件很羞耻的事，查理在弗兰克的手心摇头，打算让这份心情沉底。

弗兰克放下手，叹了一口气，“好吧，如果你不喜欢我那样做，我会尽量注意的。”说完，他给自己倒了一杯酒，留下查理，独自回到卧室。

这就是查理那个总是充满惊喜的恋人，他不需要看，也无需多说，直接抚摸着你的心灵。查理眨眨眼，快速跟上弗兰克，打算品尝他口腔中的热酒。他们之间还有一种语言，那就是性爱。

外面下起雨来，一滴追赶着一滴，地面升腾起一层薄雾，慢悠悠笼罩在建筑物上。走廊里聚集了不少没带伞的学生，犹豫着往哪个方向逃跑，也有勇敢的人把人类智慧凝结成的精华举起来护住头顶，格外自信地冲进雨幕，终于有机会把柏拉图用在了实处。跟朋友等了一会的查理看西边又有浓黑的乌云凝结起来，决定在暴雨降临前先走一步。冰凉的雨点舔舐着查理的脖子，有几滴被风送进胸膛里，汗毛挺立起来，皮肤贴上粘湿的衬衫，感觉糟透了。

快要回到公寓的时候，查理轻松了些，心想弗兰克已经打开灯等了好久了吧。虽然弗兰克不需要灯光，但总是为了查理开灯，提醒他有人等待着他。查理迎着雨抬头看去，没有灯光。弗兰克不在家吗？下着雨他去哪了？有没有带伞？瞬间闪过一丝焦虑，查理迅速跑上楼梯。

打开灯，呆坐在沙发里的弗兰克吓了他一跳。查理脱去外面的湿气，来到弗兰克身边。察觉到有人靠近，弗兰克向查理的方向动了一下，递给他一个亲吻。查理淋过雨的嘴唇将带着泥土味的雨滴混入弗兰克的口中，中和里面的酒精味，他们分开后，默契地没有说话。弗兰克独自坐在黑暗中喝酒，这可不是什么好现象，查理等待着他的倾诉。

没过多久，弗兰克打破沉默，嗓子比以往还要沙哑。

“我刚才接到电话，威利去世了。”

查理愣了一会，意识到弗兰克说的是他的大哥威廉•史莱德。

印象中威廉和弗兰克几乎没有一点相似之处，无论是外表还是性格，所过的人生更是大相径庭。查理看着那张被放大的照片（成功捕捉到威廉发自内心感到快乐的时刻），发现有些地方还是很相像的，比如额头和鼻子，几乎是一模一样。查理转头看了眼带着墨镜的弗兰克，没读到什么表情。实际上，即便弗兰克带着查理参加过感恩节家庭聚会，他还是对史莱德家族一无所知，弗兰克从来不会谈起，他相信严刑逼供也问不出那些家族往事。在葬礼上，查理除了发现史莱德家族拥有同样的额头和鼻子之外，还了解到一个显而易见的事实——这个家族人烟稀少，没多少人来往。除了上次见过的威廉一家，似乎没见到什么新面孔。来的路上查理还为如何解释自己和弗兰克的关系犯难，然而并没有人问及，他的存在似乎理所当然，毋庸置疑，他们还是将他看做弗兰克的助手。

心脏病没有给威廉带来什么痛苦，他的家人却很难接受这一现实，看着泣不成声的哀悼者，查理有些担忧弗兰克的情况。他没说话，没有流泪，也没有表情。查理好奇兄弟之间发生了什么，却不好意思询问，在威廉家里，他安安静静地看着那些记录生活片段的照片，没意识到弗兰克已经溜走了。

悲伤是一种比快乐更容易传染的情绪，查理沉浸在对弗兰克过去的想象中，同时心惊胆战地构想他离开自己的情形，这让年轻的爱人无法自拔地心痛起来。他突然意识到，死亡潜伏在他们每一次肌肤相亲之中，而那些生活琐事蕴含的幸福是多么稀有。查理不是第一次与这种恐惧相遇，那只点四五手枪好像又抵在弗兰克的额头，他眼睁睁看着子弹射穿他的头颅，无能为力。就在查理的眼泪即将落在威廉的照片上时，格洛莉娅打断了他的胡思乱想，提醒他弗兰克不见了，担心的语气中带着点对查理失职的不满，没时间留意她的态度，他抓起外套急急忙忙往外走。幻想似乎刹那间成为现实，他的双手颤抖不止，透露出内心的混乱。一直在角落小椅子上默默垂泪的格雷琴出声阻止，温柔而忧伤的眼睛看着查理，好像明白年轻人焦急的心，她告诉查理，在一个地方或许能找到弗兰克。

穿越四五栋建筑，地势稍稍隆起，斜坡上长满了花草，坡顶有棵树，查理在树下看到了那个熟悉的背影。弗兰克拄着拐杖，墨镜贴在脸上，头发一丝不苟，长长的大衣垂到脚腕，包裹着他有点佝偻的身躯。他脚下的小草亲昵地彼此摩挲，泥土黏在他的皮鞋上。平复呼吸后查理来到弗兰克身边，谨慎地叫他的名字。弗兰克摘下眼镜，深颜色的瞳孔寻找着空气中的查理，他说：“小的时候威利和我经常来这儿……可笑的老古板，一辈子没走多远。”

从坡顶能看到教堂，威廉的墓地在教堂附近，查理望着那个方向。这是第一次听弗兰克讲自己的家庭，倾听者放缓了呼吸。

“我喜欢从上面往下冲，速度发了疯一样地快，”弗兰克顿了顿，“我还记得妈妈对威利说，拉着弟弟的手啊……”他的声音变了调，眼泪已经从通红的眼角流了出来。

似乎还有很多话要说，但是呜咽堵塞了喉咙，所有的声音破碎不堪。查理环抱住他，两个躯体紧紧贴在一起，阻止寒风穿过他们的缝隙。弗兰克的感情在爱人的承托下变得异常脆弱，他从来没想过自己会如此多愁善感，是查理释放了他。等弗兰克缓和过来，查理掏出手帕擦拭他湿漉漉的脸，那张失去光明的脸，此时显露出苍老，查理被他们之前相差的岁月再一次刺痛。他没有隐藏自己的表情，满怀担忧地问他，“你好点了吗？”

“噢，查理，”弗兰克握住他的手，“我是不是看起来像快入土了？”

查理咧嘴，笑容难看，“你活得好好的，请不要再打击我了。”

“你还记得吗？有个问题你一直没有回答我。”

“那天在华尔道夫酒店，你问的那个吗？”

“你愿意吗？”他舔舔嘴唇，手指在查理手心发抖，“威利死得太突然，似乎提醒着我时日无多。到那时，我不想一个人冷冰冰地躺在六尺之下，还是像现在一样的黑暗……你愿意吗？我收养你，或者你收养我，无所谓，我希望我们能真正成为一家人。或者你觉得我不可理喻，就权当是胡言乱语吧。”

这回，查理的微笑更好看了些，他的声音掩饰不住笑意，“弗兰克•史莱德，你是在向我求婚吗？”他低下头，用额头贴着他的额头，似乎在确认对方的真实想法，无意中为这个时刻添加了些许仪式性的色彩。是一切文明社会所来不及解释的、远古而本能的行为，两个刚刚诞生的人类，第一次产生与对方共度一生的想法，大概就是如此。

弗兰克脸上也绽放出笑容，眼角的纹路像池塘的涟漪，一圈又一圈，看得查理舍不得眨眼。弗兰克的声音听上去有点傻气，“你不介意吧，我没有戒指，也没有下跪。”

树荫庇护着两个依偎的影子，查理亲吻弗兰克的嘴唇，“没关系，我愿意，永远。”


End file.
